Lung Infection Dean, Caring Sam
by SayLo
Summary: Dean picked up the world's deadliest bacteria from who knows where and Sam found it the hard way what was up with Dean this whole time. LungInfection!Hospitalized!Faint!Dean & Worried!Caring!Sam. No Winchest. The Medical part is real. Please leave me your Hurt!Dean Prompt/Idea. Not Canon Behavior.


Hi! This will be my third in under 24 hours and I'm pumped about writing it. I want to continues writing through out the Summer, so keep dropping me more Hurt!Dean prompts/Ideas!

**PLEASE, feel FREE to leave me a Hurt!Dean Prompt/IDea. I'll love to write it and Dedicate it to you!**

This one was a prompt from _Katie Shimkus, _so it's dedicated to her~

She left a reply-prompt on my 'Allergic Dean, Caring Sam'

Hope you like!

* * *

"Dude, c'mon.. We have to get going before the sun's down!" Sam tapped on the door to the bathroom where Dean's spend the last twelve minutes in. He grabbed all his clean laundry and folded into his duffel glancing over at Dean's duffel still on the bed and his shirts hanging behind the door. Sam grumbled, what the hell was with Dean? He was usually faster than him and packed the night before.

Sam went over to pack Dean's bag too and his weapons before taking both his and Dean's bag out to the Car, but realized Dean had the key and came back in this time banging on the door. "What the hell Dean?! How long are you going to take? It's 7:50 already!" Sam angrily yelled and dropped the bag in front of the bathroom door.

"Wait Sam! Geez.. " He curses under his breathed and wiped his ass before washing up and getting out to almost fall over the bags. "Woa.. the hell Sam?"

"You have the keys, genius. I packed, you go place them. I have to use the bathroom." Sam put down the empty water glass and walked towards the bathroom, but backed right out once he got in there.

"It smells in there" Dean shut the hood of the car calling back. "Yeah, smells horrible. Like you." Sam shook his head and got outa the motel, locking it. He'll find a bathroom elsewhere. Since when did his brother's shit smell like death? That was just gross.

* * *

Two Hours Later

* * *

Dean scratched at his chest with the butt of his gun then pointed back in the open as he went down one of the rooms of the old metal factory. Sam was on the room next to him and he could see Sam walk through the broken walls. This was going to be an easy hunt, 'cause they just had two not so harmful ghost whose bodied needed to be found and burnt in salt. But the bodies needed to be found first. Could be anywhere in this hundred rooms two story abandoned factory. If they were lucky, they'll find it today or in two or three days.

"Anything?" Sam whispered from one of the holes in the wall and Dean jerked a bit lowering his gun quickly.

"Dammit, Sam! Don't do that.." He shook his head at Sam and Sam shrugged, going on about his search again while Dean patted at his chest. His heart rate went unbelievably high or was it this high the whole time and he just noticed? Or.. is it suppose to be this high?

"I'm going to the room next." Sam stated, sure that Dean heard him and went to the room left to the one he was in. Looking around for cold spots, checking cabinets and closets.

Dean tried to get through some area but there were rusted and molded metal everywhere. He had to pull, move, and break or bend some to go over to the other sides and check all the areas where a body of a 14 year old and a 27 year old could fit. Finding nothing, he got out of that room and went to the one next to Sam's, continuing to look there.

They weren't even forty minutes into the search and Dean was already really tired. He's glance over to Sam and Sam's all pumped. Swift moves all James Bond like. Flawless hair all over the place.. "What are you doing.."

Sam coughed and choked as if he'd been caught red handed. "What? Nothing. Did you find anything? No? Keep looking" Yeah, Dean totally just caught Sam red handed doing that one movie scene.

* * *

One and Half Days Later

* * *

"What are you going to do?" Sam's worried voice felt like it echoed down the ICU. He could see a nurse from the corner of his eyes taking Dean's blood again for the fourth or fifth time. He looked tired, miserable, bags under his eyes, he stunk, and was starved.

"Just going to keep giving his the antidote and two other antibiotics till we know exactly what kind of disease he caught. Then we can start him on the real medication to treat it. For now, just continuing what he's on. Keeping him under and I don't think removing the ventilator would be a good idea. Just for emergency, we'll keep it on." The doctor nodded towards the end and glanced over at Dean. Showing a small smile to the nurse taking blood.

"I hope you can treat it, doc.. 'cause if not." Sam's eyes seems to get redder and he was on verge, about to cry. The doctor, nice enough to, quickly have him sitting and stick in a dollar into the vending machine and get Sam a cold water bottle. After Sam had a few sips, he continued.

"Don't worry, if it was something completely new then we'll just make an antidote for it. Might take a week or so, but we'll eventually have it and it will heal Dean. Whatever he has is pretty bad, but it's not lethal. We seem to have a control over it with what we are giving him right now. The fever's not breaking which is pretty bad, but as long as you can cool his head with cold compressing he won't have a seizure on top on everything else."

The Doc explained and Sam had nothing but a nod here and there. Getting up to thank the doctor he went back into Dean's room and sat down at his bedside. Soothingly rubbing Dean's arm and changing the cold compress on his head every now and then. Barely day and half in the hospital and he was already used to so many machines beeping at his ear 24/7, but he couldn't get used to seeing his strong brother so dead looking and young. So weak.. He could never get used to it.

* * *

Present

* * *

"What do you mean we have to get out?" Sam eyed Dean. He was bent over clenching his chest. His face was pale and he could hear a little bit of wheezing. Did the spirits get to Dean? He went closer to dean and rest a hand on his back to sooth him when he felt how freaking hot Dean was. "Oh my god, we have to get out." Forget Dean saying that, Sam was now rushing to get out. Something was going on with Dean.

"Don't feel..good.." Dean wheezed out and looked over at Sam with the saddest face ever. He felt like throwing up and he really needed to go to the bathroom again. his face kept getting wet, his snot and sweat was all over the place.

"No shit, you don't look so good. Actually, you look disgusting. Legs get you back to motel and cleaned up. I think you caught a bug.."

and Sam found out the hard way that Dean caught a little more than a bug

Dean just nodded and went along with Sam mostly keeping him up. His head hung and he was really hot. Within seconds he's gotten from weird fast heart rate to complete miserable weak shit. That's how he felt. He felt like shit. This was some bug if it showed up all of itself this fast. Or he thought that was all of it.

When Sam got him out of the rooms and it took them complete twenty minutes to get to the first floor. Slowly encouraging Dean to go just a little more.. Just a little more and the more Dean lagged the more Sam realized this was not bug and Dean needed medical attention right now.

"Okay Dean. We're on first floor and there's still a long way to walk. There is no signal here. I need to go out and call an ambulance, okay?" Sam stood Dean leaned against a wall and tried to catch his hazy fevered and completely lost eyes, but the second Dean heard ambulance he was all 'No No' like he was 100% ad nothing was ever wrong with him.

"No! No Sam.. no hospitals." Sam shook his head "Dean, this is not a bug. I need to call"

"No, no calling gimme..gimme the phone" Stubborn as always, Dean held out a shaky hand to take Sam's phone and Sam pursed his lips, glaring at Dean. "Give it, Sammy!" He said in a louder tone Sam wasn't used to and Sam quickly handed over the phone. Maybe out of fear? Who know.

"Wait here, I'm going to bring the car up the hill. Don't move!"

Dean nodded and watched Sam go. he sort of regretted taking Sam's phone away.. He actually might need that medical attention, but god.. why was he such a stubborn jerk?!

Once out the building's main door, Sam said fuck that shit and pulled out one of the working cells from the dash and called 911 for an ambulance. Driving his brother's car up and a bit away from the door so the ambulance could park there and ran back into the abandoned building to see his brother toppled over and unconscious next to his own bloody puke. He was flaming hot and pale. His breathing was almost all gone and he just looked about Dead.

"Oh god.. no, Dean.. Dean! No no.. No, Dean" he shook his brother's still fevered form, looking for a pulse that was barely there. Wondering what the hell was going on in Dean's system when he finally heard the ambulance close by. "Thank god. You're going to be okay, Dean, Just keep breathing. I got you, big brother." Tearing up just a bit he clung to his Dean, holding his hands while the medics found him inside and pulled him away from the fevered one tricking answer out of him then took him along with Dean to the nearest hospital "For now" is what Sam found a day later was legit when the Medic said. He probably knew this was nothing small that could be taken care of any small hospital. Dean was later transferred again to another Hospital once realized how big the situation was.

* * *

After Sam Left

* * *

Seeing Sam jog out of the hall of the mostly destroyed metal factory and that was the last he saw good anymore. He had this feeling deep in his gut that this would be the last time he'll see Sam or the last time for some long time. he didn't know why he felt that way.. maybe the ghost were fucking with him?

"Shit.. " Dropping to his knees the quick move made him gag and the gag led to him throwing up which hurt like a mofo. His lungs burned and he choked on his puke, coughing loudly, and throwing up some more this time with a hint of red in it.

Well, okay.. now that's never good.

As if he didn't spew up his whatever little food he had eaten earlier but his whole strength he fell to his side and curled up. Soon unconscious from the pain his burning chest caused him.

Hoping Sammy had called the ambulance and not listened to his stubborn ass.

* * *

Results Day, Two and Half Days Later

* * *

"We've got the results, Sam, and there's good news and bad news." Dean's Doctor, Dr. James-a tall African man, closed the door to his office before coming back and taking a seat. No in his chair behind the desk but a normal chair that was sitting against the wall. That was his way to feel one with the patients or their family and not look like this strict 'I'm sorry, I can't help' kind of guy and Sam was thankful for that.

"Okay." Thickly swallowing, Sam nodded and heldonto the chair a little tighter.

"Good news first or bad? Actually, I'll go with good, because that bad's not even that bad." The doctor showed a small smile to ease Sam and Sam did feel a bit better. Loosening up a bit.

"We ran two of the similar test and a few others to make sure there is no mistake and both of the two similar came out to be the same and we found what kind of lung infection Dean has. The good news is that there has been a few cases of that very rare type of infection, so there is already medicine out there for it that we can use to treat Dean." He stopped to let Sam soak in the info and saw a little hint of happy in Sam so he began, after a little nod.

"After taking some liquids from Dean's lungs we finally found what it was that Dean has. What Dean managed to have is a very rare lung infection called Acinetobacter Baumannii. It is a deadly bacteria that preys on people with weak immune systems. I know Dean's immune system's not really weak, but this Bacteria Dean had for a while did its best to finally get to Dean. It can go into the body through breaks in skin, but in this case Dean breathed it in and it went straight to his lungs. Inside it made toxins in Dean's lungs and immune system, killing his good cells one by one, and his case: Really fast. Damaging his lungs. Since we still caught it early and in the act of barely starting the damaging, your brother's still alive or usually we are powerless against it, because none of the antibiotics work against it. Now we finally do have something that'll cure Dean, but here's the bad news"

Sam nodded and understood as the doctor explained. It was clear that Dean could have been dead, could die right now at any moment if what they were giving Dean stopped working, and Dean really needed to get started on the new meds made to kill this world's deadliest bacteria. "What's the bad news?"

"We have to keep Dean till after the day he has zero bacteria in his body and that we think will take close to a month. Dean has to stay a very long time with us and this new antibiotic works slow, but works very affectionately." Dr. James looked through the file in his hands and nodded to himself not taking eyes off the file. "If he's really good, he's lucky to get out on the end of third week or just a few days before it hits a full month.

"Whatever it takes, Doc. Strap him to the bed if you have to." Doc chuckled and nodded, getting up to pat Sam's shoulder, "The nurse has already got Dean started on his new meds and I just got the notice that he's reacting very well to it." Sam let out a relieved breath and closed his eyes.

"Congratulations, Mr. Winchester, your brother's going to make it out fully recovered with some time." Shaking the doc's hand, Sam thanked him and went to sit with Dean. The ventilator still in his mouth. Piped still sticking out of the side of his body, but somehow Sam was way less worried now.

Dean was going to be okay. "Guess you got lucky there Dean and what's with you always going for the world's deadliest shit, man.."

He chuckled and closed his eyes. Sending out a quiet prayer to whomever was watching over them. Squeezing Dean's hand, he fell asleep right there.

* * *

The End

* * *

A/N: That took me two hours to swing this one on top of my head and the medical part's are all real. The Bacteria's real.

Hope you guys liked it!

I reread a few times and if there are still Errors left, I'm sorry, but I don't have more time to fix it.

PLease Feel FREE to leave me a HURT!DEAN idea/prompt to write on. I'd love to write on it and dedicate it to you!

Leave a REVIEW on my plot and idea, not the errors I made.. I know that already.

Good day,

~SayLO

!REVIEW!


End file.
